


He knew what he had to do

by abatha_crispy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Hogwarts, M/M, Roleplay, Short, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abatha_crispy/pseuds/abatha_crispy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic tale of sick fantasies and tight trousers</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knew what he had to do

Dumbledore was alone in his office, thinking peculiar thoughts on why Harry Potter looked so good in his tight new trousers. As his own trousers tightened, the office door opened. Dumbledore turned to find Snape, greasy hair and all, filling the frame of the door.

"Severus, I need you to do something important" Dumbledore said, with a stern look on his face.

"Anything for you Headmaster" Snape took a step towards Dumbledore.

"You must promise never to tell anyone. Swear on your life"

"I promise, with all my heart" Snape breath began to sweat as he came face to face with Dumbledore. "What is it?"

Dumbledore took a breath and turned towards his chest of drawers. He produced a pair of glasses and school robes. Snape knew what he had to do, as he drew a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.


End file.
